


Little Things

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Menstruation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Title suggested with thanks by @DailyArtDc on twitter, @grimmnadalind5 on instagram.Call this missing moments during season 5. A collection of stories showing how Nick and Adalind fell in love.





	1. The Return of that Time of the month

Three months after having Kelly, Adalind’s body deemed it necessary to inform her she could still have more children.  
Adalind should have been expecting it, even though she hadn’t had a period since before conceiving Diana, her body hadn’t had enough time to go through a full menstrual cycle between giving birth to her daughter and conceiving her son, Adalind still felt she should have known it was coming.  
But, she didn’t. And there for she wasn’t prepared when she went into the bathroom and discovered blood.  
All she could think to do for a moment was to improvise by using lots of toilet paper and fold in into a rectangle.  
Then she debated with herself on whether or not she had the time to go to a store and pick up the items she needed herself.  
The biggest issues were dealing with getting Kelly ready, babies needed a lot of stuff, even if they were going to be out for a short amount of time, and then the fact that the fome was in an area a good distance from any place that would sell what she needed.  
Did she want to risk an embarrassing situation?  
Her only alternative was to call Nick and ask him to get her things.  
But that posed it’s own set of challenges.  
Adalind had no clue if Nick was even willing to do that sort of thing. She knew most guys tried to avoid anything that had to do with a woman's menstrual cycle.  
He had lived with a woman for several years, but that didn’t mean he had purchased for her tampons or even medicine made for menstrual relief.  
And even if he did, that was a woman he had loved, it did not mean he would be willing to do the same for Adalind.  
Maybe she could call Rosalee? But no, the fuchsbau had her own business to run. Surely she wouldn't have the time to run and get Adalind the things that she needed.  
Adalind mustered up the courage and texted Nick. She decided on something funny, to try to make light of the situation so that maybe if he was resistant about getting her things, he would be in a pleasant enough mood to tell her so, nicely.  
“My monthly visiter is back on schedule. Could you get me some things when you come home tonight?”  
There. She left it up to him to get things at his own schedule. If he returned home empty handed, he could say he forgot. It might be the truth. It might be a lie. At least she would know the kind of relationship she could expect from him. And maybe he could take care of Kelly while she got the stuff herself.  
Her cellphone signaled a message.  
“Hank and I have to interview some people in different parts of the city. I can run to a store and drop the stuff off to you while we’re out. What do you use and what do you crave?”  
Surprised at his kindness, Adalind told him what she preferred.  
About an hour and a half later, Nick arrived at the loft with several bags in hand.  
“Thank you so much. I really appreciate this.” Adalind expressed sincerely.  
“No problem.” Nick replied, like it really was no big deal. “There’s some stuff in there from Rosalee. She said that they are all natural ingredients for a strong tea that will help you but not harm Kelly when you nurse him.”  
“Oh, that is so nice of her!” Adalind beamed. “I’ll call her to say thank you.”  
Nick held his son while Adalind did what she needed in the bathroom, then gave Kelly a big hug and kiss and said, “I got to get back to work, but I’ll try to get home as soon as I can. You don’t need to bother with cooking dinner, I’ll pick up something on the way home.”  
Adalind was speechless at his thoughtfulness and could only nod her understanding.  
She called Rosalee to thank her for the tea ingredients and express to her how grateful she was. Both for the fuchsbau and for the grimm in her life.  
“Rosalee! He actually bought me the stuff I needed!”  
The fuchsbau chuckled. “Nick is a really good guy. His masculinity isn’t threatened by being near women’s issues, as some men call them.”  
“It is just so shocking. Do you have any idea how many men I’ve met in my life who all claimed to be tough alpha males, only to discover that they cringe and run away at the merest hint of a woman’s natural functions?”  
“Oh, I know. Trust me.”  
As promised, Nick returned home early evening carrying takeout from Adalind’s favorite place. He insisted on taking care of most of Kelly needs, like changing and bathing him, so Adalind could relax.  
“If you want, I could give you a massage?” Nick offered after Kelly was asleep in his crib.  
“Thank you. But no.” Adalind said sincerely. “I don’t think I could handle any pressure on my back.”  
A look crossed Nick’s face like he wanted to ask something but was hesitant to do so.  
“What is it?” Adalind encouraged him.  
He sighed and said carefully. “I know that some women can relieve pain by having an orgasm.”  
“If you’re wondering if I’m one of those types of women? Yes”  
“What I was wondering, is if you would let me take care of you.”  
Adalind’s eyes grew wide. “You want to,,”  
“It would help you relax more and enjoy yourself if someone else focused on you. I could hold you. You wouldn’t even need to get undressed if you didn’t want to. I could just slip my hand in your pants.”  
Adalind thought it over a moment. What Nick was offering actually did sound really nice.  
They settled themselves on the bed and she relaxed into his arms, sighing contentedly as he kissed her slowly and deeply.  
Nick slid his hand down her belly and then between her legs. He placed two fingers on her little bud that was already pulsing. He kept the pressure light at first, then slowly increased it as he stroked a circle over the silky flesh.  
He watched her face the entire time, reading her every expression so he was able to know what she liked and what she didn’t.  
He was able to know to move to one side, then to the other, then back again based on the tiny expressions of her face.  
Adalind gasped and gripped onto his wrist as her walls convulsed and a sweet wave of bliss spread through her.  
Nick gave her a moment to recover. Then, looking into her eyes, began to caress her delicate folds once again.  
“It feels so good.” She moaned into his neck.  
Nick only smiled and continued to finger her little bud.  
Six times he made her come. Six times she felt pleasure wash over her entire being. Adalind could still feel the little shocks and undercurrent of ecstasy as she returned to coherency.  
Back to herself again, she looked at Nick and asked, “Do you want me to,,”  
“That’s alright.” Nick interrupted her, but in a gentle way. “I didn’t expect anything in return. I only wanted to make you feel better.”  
Adalind’s eyes fluttered and she smiled. “You succeeded wonderfully.”  
Nick laid her gently down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He watched for a moment as her breathing evened out and she drifted off to a blissful sleep. He then carefully got up, so as not to disturb her and went into the bathroom, where he pleasured himself with the same hand he had pleasured her with, the look on her face and the sounds of her breathy gasps filling his mind.


	2. An Allergic Reaction

The more time she spent with Nick, the more Adalind realized how sweet and wonderful he was. She had never met anyone like him. Not once did he show any resentment for their situation. And he seemed to genuinely want to protect and care for her and their son.  
Wanting to do something extra special for him, she decided on making lasagna from scratch. Making the pasta and bolognese herself, as well as getting fresh tomatoes and spinach.  
Unfortunately, while she was dicing the tomatoes, Kelly became very fussy. Distracted, Adalind licked her fingers to remove the juice on them.  
In a matter of minutes, angry red splotches formed all over her body. She was in pain and terribly itchy. Adalind knew there was no way she was going to be able to get herself to Rosalee for rash ointment. She was worried about how safe her son would be in the car with someone who was too uncomfortable to strive and may cause an accident.  
Seeing no other choice, she called Nick for help.  
He couldn’t help chuckling at her predicament, much to her annoyance, but he promised to get some rash ointment from Rosalee and head home to her as soon as he could.  
“I’m sorry dinner’s ruined.”  
“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it. I’ll pick up some Chinese on my way home.”  
The moment he hung up with Adalind, he called Rosalee and explained the situation. The fuchsbau promised to have the ointment ready for him when he came by. Nick then called a takeout order for Chinese.  
Hank and Wu, overhearing Nick’s phone calls, understood the detective would need to be leaving early that day and promised to cover for him.  
When Nick got home, he saw Adalind close to tears due to how miserable she was. He immediately took Kelly and handed her one of the bottles Rosalee had given him.  
“Rosalee said to take a hot shower and use this like body wash. It has oatmeal and lavender in it and will take away the burn and itch. The ointment is supposed to be massaged into your skin to relieve the rest of the pain and to help heal your rash. I’ll get Kelly settled, and clean up the kitchen while you’re showering, then I’ll help you with the ointment.” NIck offered.  
Giving him a grateful smile, Adalind hurried into the bathroom.  
When she emerged, she already felt so much better. Her body was no longer torturing her and she felt added relief at seeing that Nick had cleaned the kitchen.  
Towel wrapped around her body because she had been in too much of a hurry to get some relief that she had forgotten to get a change of clothes, Adalind walked into the bedroom and saw Nick laying a spare sheet down on the bed.  
“To keep any ointment from dripping on the bed.” He explained.  
Adalind got on the bed and laid down on her front. She shifted the towel so it was no longer wrapped around her and instead only covered her butt.  
With Kelly settled in his crib. Nick was able to give his full attention to applying the ointment to Adalind’s skin.  
Now, Nick was a warm blooded, perfectly healthy, heterosexual male in his early thirties with a set of working eyes.  
Adalind was a warm blooded, perfectly healthy woman and she was laid out in front of him with barely anything blocking his view of her body.  
And Adalind had a beautiful body. A beautiful body that Nick was given permission to run his hands all over.  
He was sure no one would blame him for the very natural reaction his body had to seeing a feeling the body of the woman beneath him.  
The red patches on her skin did nothing to deter Nick’s thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to stop it, his brain felt the need to supply him with all of the things he could do with the beautiful blonde.  
His growing interest was further enticed by the soft gasps and quiet moans escaping from Adalind’s perfect pink lips.  
“That feels really good.” She praised with a sigh. “Would you mind doing my front, too. Since you already have the ointment.”  
Adalind turned over and repositioned the towel along the length of her body. One end spread over her breasts, then was scrunched as it trailed down to cover her intimate area while leaving her hips and thighs exposed.  
Nick wondered if she knew what she was doing to him. The Adalind of a few years ago would certainly have been capable of manipulating things for her advantage. She would have had no qualms about poisoning herself in order to get something she wanted.  
But Nick pushed that thought aside. There was no reason for Adalind to scheme. If she needed or wanted anything, all she had to do was ask. Nick was sure he had proven he would give her anything he was capable of.  
And in that moment, if she were to ask him to make love to her, he would have done so without a second's hesitation.  
He slipped his hand beneath the towel to rub some ointment on her belly.  
She was so soft. So smooth. Distracted, Nick nearly moved his hand between her thighs with the purpose of feeling her, pleasuring her. But he caught himself just in time and finished his task.  
It was painful to move away from her but Nick forced himself to do it. Adalind was completely dependent on him and he was not going to take advantage of her.  
If they were to be intimate in the fullest way, Nick needed to be sure it was because Adalind wanted him and not because she was grateful to him.  
Nick allowed himself one more long look over Adalind’s form, before letting her know she could get dressed and excusing himself to wash his hands.  
While in the bathroom, Nick took the time to take care of his own discomfort. The memory of the feel of Adalind skin in his mind the entire time.  
Sated for the moment, he cleaned himself up then joined Adalind in reheating the take out Chinese he had brought home.  
“I really am sorry about the lasagna.” She said with regret. “You’ve been so great. I wanted to do something special for you.”  
“There’s really no need. Everything I’ve done I wanted to do. And you already did something really special when you gave birth to our son. I’m pretty sure nothing I could ever do will top making an actual human being.” He informed her with a cheeky grin.  
She rolled her eyes, shook her head and smiled at him.  
Nick didn’t think it was the right time to say out loud, but he thought Adalind had done something very nice for him that evening by letting him see and caress her body.  
He hoped that one day, she would allow him much more. That they would be much more to one another.


End file.
